


Catra, Into the Catraverse

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: D&D AU, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Catra and her wife Adora like to spend their weekly date night playing Dungeons and Dragons with friends, but this campaign, the GM has something special planed for Catra.





	Catra, Into the Catraverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loriela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loriela/gifts).



> This story takes place in the Shera dnd-verse and was written with the mod's approval.

**Catra is siting on the couch, tablet in hand as she builds her new character for GM’s Tabaxi-only campaign. She perks up as Adora walks through the front door dropping her keys into the bowl and kicking off her shoes. Adora flops down on to the couch besides Catra and presses a kiss to her wife’s cheek.**

**Adora** : “What are you doing?”

**Catra** : “Character building, how’s yours going?”

**Adora** : “Good, great actually, all done,”

**Catra turns to face her, waiting expectantly but Adora doesn’t elaborate.**

**Catra** : “Fine, so what’s weird about this one? Is she allergic to cats? Does she have a dog familiar?”

**Adora gets up from the couch and heads into the kitchen, not saying a word. Catra leaps up and follows her.**

**Adora** : “I was thinking we could use the left-over roast chicken and add some satay sauce and rice and-

**Catra spins Adora around to face her and pins Adora to the kitchen counter, she places one hand on Adora’s ribcage and cups Adora’s face with the other**.

**Catra** : “What are you hiding? You always gush over how weird your characters are, whether it be some mechanic you exploited or a weird back ground or even a funny name”

**Adora** , **flustered:** “Nothing, she’s a tabaxi, she’s a monk from monastery that is secretly a cult that manipulates world governments through assassinations, blackmail and other stuff,”

**Catra, pushes her leg between Adora’s and presses her chest closer to Adora’s, her lips just brushing Adora’s ear. Adora struggles not to roll her hips into Catra’s**.

**Catra** : “And what is your character’s name?”

**Adora** : “Catra”

**Catra’s hand on Adora’s ribcage starts travelling down Adora’s torso and comes to rest at the hem of Adora’s white blouse playing with the bottom button.**

**Catra** : “Her name Adora”

**Adora** : “Ugfh, her name is Catra”

**Catra blinks and steps away from her red-faced wife.**

**Catra** : “You’re playing as me in this campaign?”

**Adora** , **still flustered** : “Surprise, haha, I thought it would be funny,”

**Catra:** “that’s… actually really sweet, but now who am I supposed to romance? Glimmer again? Because it would be weird romancing myself”

**Adora:** “Well you could romance Glimmer, that was fun watching her panic every time you flirted with her in the Masks campaign”

**The two start giggling which become full blown laughter as they both remember how red Glimmer got the first time Catra said “** Hey Glimmer **” and how it took almost a minute for Glimmer to snap out of it.**

**Catra:** “Come on, let me have a look, I’ll help you make her the best Catra she can be,”

**Adora:** “Thanks, I love you,”

**Catra:** “I love you too dork,”

 

** One week Later: **

**The Party is sitting around the table at the back of Moon Opal Games, GM in their long purple hooded cloak begins weaving the magic of their new campaign.**

**GM:** You look up to see a circle of arcane magic appear in the sky a few feet above you, you feel the gravity around you shift as the arcane circle pulls you into it like a black hole. In a flash you find yourself speeding through a dark expanse full of stars and planets. There is another flash of light and you find yourself lying on the ground in a clearing in a forest at night. A ring of broken and crumbling stones arranged in a series of arches surrounds you. Arcane symbols carved into the stones fade, leaving all of you in darkness, illuminated only by the full moon above. You look around and see several other tabaxi all staggering to their feet. Please, describe your characters.

**Perfuma: “** I am a short light brown tabaxi with one blue eye and one yellow eye, I am wearing a red shirt with a cat’s face on it and red pants and I am wearing a red cat shaped mask on top of my head.

**Catra looking up from her tablet:** “Wait a minute?”

**Frosts: “** I am a light brown tabaxi with darker brown stripes. One eye is yellow, the other is blue, I am wearing a red and maroon tuxedo with the bow tie undone, I also have a red cat shaped mask on my head and a pair of black sunglasses,”

**Catra: “** Oh hell no”

**Bow:** “I am a light brown tabaxi, with mismatched eyes, I have thick blue eyeliner, deep red lipstick and a short red dress with a high collar and no sleeves,”

**Catra, glaring at each person:** “You are all dead to me,”

**Glimmer:** “I am a pink tabaxi”

**Catra:** “oh thank god”

**Glimmer: “** I have heterochromia, which is clearly the only thing hetero about me because I am wearing a long black evening gown, with a slit down one side to expose my gloriously long and sexy legs”

**Adora sitting up** : “Hang on”

**Glimmer:** “My hair is perfectly styled in a 40’s style, and I am clutching a white cat which is wearing an eyepatch.

**Mermista:** “What are you, a bond villain now Glimmer?”

**GM,** **smirking from beneath their hood** : “Is something wrong Catra?”

**Catra** , **smirking** : “Not at all, actually this is perfect”

**Mermista:** “Oh no, she’s up to something”

**Catra:** “My turn, and since I wasn’t aware this was a Catra only campaign because somebody (Glares at the GM) told me that this was a tabaxi only campaign, I don’t have a Catra character so please bear with me,”

**Glimmer:** “Oh no, guy’s she’s smiling.”

**Catra:** “Since Adora can’t keep a secret and confessed that she was making a Catra character- “

**The table all turn to glare at Adora, Adora sinks into her chair**

**Adora:** “she pinned me to the kitchen counter and tortured me,”

**Glimmer snorts, Bow facepalms and Mermista rolls her eyes.**

**Catra** : “I decided to make a character a little different from my usual type" **Catra clears her throat**. You see a pale white tabaxi, with long blonde hair flowing from behind a winged golden tiara, in heavy white plate armour and a long red cape, she uses a huge sword to help her get to her feet”

**Adora, sitting up and turning to Catra:** “YOU BETTER NOT HAVE MADE ME A PALADIN! That would be so boring Catra!”

**Glimmer leaning across the table and gesturing wildly at Catra:** “Adora, this is worse, she’s Adora! We’re all Catras!”

**Catra** **smirking:** “That’s right, I made an Adora character to romance Adora’s Catra. But now it seems like I’m the only Adora in a campaign of Catras”

**Mermista:** (Groans)

**Catra:** (Laughs)

**GM:** “This is fine, I just have to rewrite the campaign I spent the last three weeks working on. But it’s not like I need to sleep”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The GM and the party thought they could prank Catra, but she got the last laugh.


End file.
